Un ange en Enfer
by Black666
Summary: "Ce n'est qu'une fête, n'est-ce pas ?" " C'est bien plus qu'un fête. Tu voulais aller en Enfer, mon ange. Et bien tu y es." "Tu pactises avec le diable". "Tu a vendu ton âme. Tu m'appartiens". Rating M pas pour rien. No Lemon ceci dit.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Voilà un nouveau petit Os dont ma foi, je suis assez fière ^^_

_Cependant, pendant que je l'écrivais, une suite m'est apparue. Alors je m'en remets à vous, chers lecteurs. Si à la fin de ce petit texte, vous voulez la suite, alors j'accèderais à votre demande. Si vous pensez que cet Os se suffit à lui-même, alors je me plierais à votre avis._

_Dans tous les cas, donnez moi votre opinion._

_C'est un texte assez sombre, et le rating M n'est pas là pour rien. Point de lemon, mais un langage assez cru. _

_Pour la musique, je vous suggère un bon son techno, rapide, qui vous met oserais-je dire en transe. Sinon, à mon humble avis, vous ne saisirez pas l'ambiance de ce texte._

_Bien je crois que c'est tout. Enjoy !_

_oOo_

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là. Devant ce mur qui dissimule la salle commune des Serpentard. Il lui a proposé de venir. Voilà pourquoi elle est là. Il a insisté. L'a presque suppliée. Alors elle n'a pas réfléchi.

La musique s'entend même de l'extérieur. Rapide. Qui ne fait que l'inquiéter d'avantage.

A quoi peut bien ressembler l'intérieur ? « Tu n'as qu'à entrer, espèce de gourde ! » pense-t-elle. Elle rabat la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, comme il lui a ordonné de faire. Elle pousse un profond soupir, puis prenant son stupide courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, elle prononce le mot de passe et entre.

La musique lui agresse aussitôt les tympans. Rapide. Assourdissante.

Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle voit à l'intérieur. Une petite fête lui a-t-il dit. Une fête ? Non ! Une orgie plutôt. Une rave. Ou quelque chose de bien pire.

De l'alcool. Partout. De toute sorte. Sorciers et Moldus. Whisky Pur Feu, Vodka, Rhum, Tequila, Absinthe… Point de verres. On boit directement à la bouteille. Des litres et des litres. Elle n'en a jamais vu autant. Il y en a bien plus que dans un magasin. Elle est impressionnée. Et effrayée aussi.

La musique augmente. Malgré elle, elle a envie de danser.

De la drogue. Partout. Et de toute sorte. Elle suit des yeux un mec qui s'arrête brusquement de danser, se laisse tomber sur le sol, et en plein milieu de la « piste », il sort un sachet de poudre blanche avec lequel il fait cinq lignes. Qu'il aspire toutes. Poudre blanche. Cocaïne. Son regard dévie. Elle aperçoit une coupe géante entièrement emplie d'étranges petites pilules. Pilules bleues. Ecstasy. De la fumée plane au dessus des têtes. Elle réalise alors que tous ceux qui sont assis fument des étranges cigarettes. Joints. Marijuana. Elle tourne la tête. Sur les tables. Plein de seringues. Seringues. Héroïne. Il y a même de l'Opium.

La musique l'enveloppe. Toujours aussi forte. Toujours aussi rapide.

Et des corps. Partout. Plus ou moins habillés. Plus ou moins défoncés. Elle est contente que sa capuche dissimule l'effroi sur son visage. Elle tente de compter les couples qui copulent sans aucune gêne devant les autres. Beaucoup trop. Certains s'embrassent juste. Son regard se rive sur une fille. Elle entraîne un gars à l'écart, et se met au niveau de son pantalon. Pendant qu'elle s'occupe de lui, le type attrape une seringue qu'il se plante dans le bras.

La musique change. Mais quelle différence avec l'autre ? Elles ont toutes le même but. Les rendre fous.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui enlace la taille par derrière. Elle panique un instant, avant de reconnaître sa voix.

_ J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de repartir. La fête ne fait commencer.

_ Laisse-moi m'en aller, bredouille-t-elle.

_ Voyons mon ange. Tu as voulu aller en Enfer. Et bien tu y es. Et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en aller. Contemple la déchéance de l'homme.

Elle ne dit rien. Il baisse sa capuche, et sans la lâcher, lui retire sa cape.

_ Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

_ Pour oublier que nous sommes pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

Il la serre d'avantage tout en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle a posé ses mains sur ses avant-bras et trace délicatement les contours de la Marque des Ténèbres.

La musique la nargue. Elle sait qu'elle vient d'entrer dans leur monde.

Elle se libère de son étreinte. Elle attrape une bouteille, n'importe laquelle. Vodka ? Parfait. Elle boit. Beaucoup. La moitié de la bouteille. Le liquide coule dans sa gorge. La réchauffe. L'emporte. Elle se dirige vers la coupe géante et saisit une des petites pilules bleues. Elle la considère un instant, puis la place sur sa langue et savoure.

La musique change. Elle la perçoit différemment. C'est magnifique.

Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas elle. Disparue la gentille petite Gryffondor. Avec un sourire, elle pense à ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient s'ils la voyaient dans cet état. A vrai dire, elle s'en fiche.

La musique la félicite. Elle peut presque voir son sourire.

Elle ne tient plus. Elle boit la deuxième moitié de sa bouteille, et part danser. Elle est habillée comme il le lui a demandé. Short court en jean, haut noir s'arrêtant juste au dessous de sa poitrine, et bottines à talons noires. Elle se rend compte alors qu'il a bien fait d'exiger cette tenue. C'est beaucoup plus pratique pour danser.

La musique change de nouveau. Mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle s'est envolée loin d'ici.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle fait, elle attrape de nouveau une bouteille de Vodka et boit. Elle continue de danser, la bouteille à la main, s'arrêtant parfois pour prendre une gorgée. Elle n'a plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Des bras lui enserrent à nouveau la taille. Mais cette fois, elle ne sursaute pas. C'est lui, elle l'a immédiatement reconnu.

_ Viens ave moi.

Elle le suit. Il l'entraîne vers une table, où deux personnes embrassent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Elle les reconnaît. Blaise et Pansy. Blaise qui est sensé sortir avec sa meilleure amie.

La musique éclate de rire. Rapide. Assourdissante.

Quelle amie ? Celle qui l'a laissée tomber quand elle a largué son frère ? Elle sourit. C'est une juste revanche sur cette garce de rouquine. Il l'a fait asseoir à côté du « couple » qui s'arrête et se redresse.

_ Tu vas découvrir le paradis, annonce-t-il.

La musique augmente. Elle sourit. Elle est impatiente. Et elle a peur.

Il ouvre un sachet de poudre blanche et en verse le contenu sur la table. Il fait dix lignes. Puis un autre paquet y passe, et à nouveau dix lignes. Blaise et Pansy aspire tout deux cinq lignes chacun. Lui également. Il reste cinq lignes. Pour elle. Mais elle a peur. L'effet de la pilule bleue disparaît et un semblant de conscience fait son retour.

La musique l'encourage. Rapide. Assourdissante.

_ Il faut choisir petit ange. C'est le moment où tout bascule. Après tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.

Elle repense à ses amis. Et une colère sans nom saisit son être. Elle veut les oublier, tous autant qu'ils sont. Elle ne veut plus se prendre la tête. Elle le regarde, lui, puis la petite paille qu'il lui tend. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle attrape la paille, et aspire les cinq lignes. Aussitôt, son cerveau se brouille. Ses amis disparaissent. Le monde redevient magnifique.

La musique l'enveloppe. Rassurante. Magnifique.

Une bouteille circule entre les quatre jeunes gens. Quand elle arrive à sa hauteur, elle remarque la couleur verte du liquide. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle boit, sous les acclamations de ceux qu'elle veut appeler amis. Il allume quatre joints et en tend un à chacun. Elle le prend, et le porte à sa bouche. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. On l'emmène danser. La main est plutôt petite. C'est Pansy.

La musique change. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle est loin.

Les deux filles dansent, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle sait qu'elle sourit. Mue par on ne sait quoi, elle pose sa bouche sur celle de son amie. Qui y répond immédiatement. Elles se séparent. Pansy part quelques minutes puis revient. Elle l'embrasse de nouveau. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose dans la bouche de la Serpentard. Une pilule. Elles se passent le cachet d'Ecstasy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement dissolu.

La musique la comble. Toujours aussi rapide. Toujours aussi assourdissante.

Les deux filles dansent. Elle se sent seule au monde. Plus rien n'existe autour d'elle. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouve avec une bouteille à la main. Le monde perd ses contours. Tout est flou. Plus aucune conscience des choses. Elle part.

La musique continue. Elle la fait vibrer. Elle se sent bien.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il la prend dans ses bras.

_ Alors que dis-tu de notre Enfer ? N'est-ce pas le Paradis, petit ange ?

_ Tu es bien trop gentil. C'est anormal.

_ C'est l'ecstasy.

_ Depuis que nous… nous sommes amis… tu n'as jamais été comme ça…

_ C'est l'ecstasy.

_ Je crois que je te préfère comme tu es… normalement…

_ Tant mieux. Parce que les effets disparaissent.

La musique les emprisonne. Rapide. Assourdissante.

Sans prévenir, il la plaque contre un mur. Son haleine pue l'alcool curieusement, elle aime bien. C'est elle qui va chercher ses lèvres. C'est lui qui glisse sa langue dans sa bouche. C'est elle qui caresse fiévreusement son torse, et s'autorise même à passer les mains sous sa chemise blanche. Comme c'est ironique.

_ Tu n'as rien d'un ange, Drago.

La musique les oppresse. Sublime. Entêtante.

Il la serre contre lui, fort. Ça fait presque mal. Ça fait tellement de bien. Il passe les mains dans son dos. Le caresse. Triture un instant le nœud de son haut. Il suffirait de quelques secondes pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Elle gémit dans sa bouche.

_ Tu pactises avec le diable, Hermione.

La musique les presse. Rapide. Assourdissante.

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau. La chemise est au sol. Les bottines sont enlevées. Le bouton du short saute. Celui du pantalon l'imite. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il l'emmène à l'étage. Au dortoir. Vide. Comme s'il avait su. Ils se jettent sur le lit.

La musique les suit. Elle retentit également dans la chambre. Elle ne les lâche plus.

Ils s'embrassent toujours. Puis se séparent. Il se redresse. Fouille dans sa poche. En sort deux pilules bleues. Il lui en donne une, et prend l'autre. Ainsi, ils profiteront mieux de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

La musique résonne. Rapide. Assourdissante.

Ils ne tardent pas. A peine nus, il entre en elle. Il ne sait pas que c'est sa première fois. Elle non plus ne semble pas s'en rappeler. Après tout, elle n'a pas mal. Elle est juste…bien. Intensément heureuse. Complète.

La musique témoigne. Elle est contente pour eux.

Plus rien ne compte. Ni l'alcool. Ni la drogue. Ni la fête qui bat son plein un étage au dessous. Ils sont seuls au monde. Elle ne pense plus à ses amis. Ces connards. Il ne pense plus à Voldemort. Cet enfoiré. Elle caresse la Marque des Ténèbres. Presque tendrement, pourrait-on dire. Mais ce serait un blasphème. Point de tendresse entre eux. Juste du désir. Juste une pulsion.

La musique rigole. Elle sait que l'ange s'est vendu au diable. Corps. Et âme.

Ils finissent par s'endormir. Ils ont mal. Mais ça fait du bien. Ils ne réalisent pas. Pas encore. Ils ne veulent pas réaliser. Ils ne veulent pas redescendre sur Terre. Ils sont bien là où ils sont. Dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

La musique retentit. Rapide. Assourdissante.

Le lendemain, il n'y a plus rien. Elle a mal à la tête. Elle le contemple. Le diable incarné. Avec une gueule d'ange. Elle sait qu'elle doit rentrer. Mais elle n'en a pas envie. Elle ferme les yeux. Se rendort. Lui s'éveille. Il ne sait plus où il est. Puis ce qu'ils ont fait lui revient en mémoire.

La musique a disparu. La magie du moment également.

C'est fini. Il se rhabille, sans la réveiller. Il a une réunion aujourd'hui. Avec les Mangemorts. Il aurait aimé rester avec elle. Mais la réalité reprend ses droits. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, elle rouvre les yeux. Il voit un éclair de tristesse passer dans ses yeux quand elle réalise qu'il l'abandonne. Il s'approche, et dépose sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

_ Dors mon ange. Moi je dois m'en aller voir Lucifer en personne. Mais n'oublie pas quelque chose, petite fille.

Il pose ses doigts sur sa nuque. Elle est soudain prise d'une violente douleur. Qui se calme presque aussitôt.

_ Tu as vendu ton âme au diable. Tu m'appartiens.

La musique résonne dans sa tête. Elle rit. Elle n'a pas complètement disparu. Oh que non. Elle est toujours là. Contemplant cet ange tombé en Enfer.

_oOo_

_Suite ? Pas suite ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ?_

_Dans tous les cas, review ^^_

_Peu être à bientôt !_

_Black666_


End file.
